1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to axial air movers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air movers are used for such applications as to dry buildings and other structures when accidents have occurred causing areas in the buildings and other structures to become wet. Unfortunately, conventional air movers can be noisy, can waste energy, and can raise difficulties in transport, use, storage, and assembly of the units.